The Rocky Horror Picture Show (2016)
"The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Let's Do The Time Warp Again" es una película para televisión, una "re-imaginación" de la película original, ahora dirigida por Kenny Ortega y usando el guión original escrito por Richard O'Brien y Jim Sharman en 1975. Esta versión es protagonizada por Laverne Cox y fue estrenada el 20 de octubre de 2016 en EEUU ante reseñas mixtas de críticos y la audiencia. En Nueva Zelanda fue estrenada el 24 de octubre y en Reino Unido el 28 de octubre de 2016. Los planes para hacer un remake por Fox comenzaron en 2002, cuando una tentativa fecha de proyección en 2003 estaba bajo consideración para el 30 aniversario de la obra de 1973 que dio origen a la película. Este remake contaba con la participación del antiguo productor de Broadway Gail Berman como co-productor. MTV también tenía planeado un remake para 2008 para el cual también Berman fue invitado para producir, pero esos planes también fracasaron. El 10 de abril de 2015, fue anunciado que se realizaría un remake teniendo como director a Kenny Ortega, mejor conocido por dirigir películas como Hocus Pocus, la triología de High School Musical y el documental sobre conciertos de Michael Jackson, This Is It. El 21 de octubre de 2015, la nominada al premio Emmy, Laverne Cox, mejor conocida por su papel en Orange Is the New Black, se unió al elenco para interpretar al Dr. Frank-N-Furter, el científico loco cuyo papel originalmente fue de Tim Curry. El productor de la película de 1975, Lou Adler, también co-produjo el remake, al lado de Gail Berman y Kenny Ortega, éste último ademas servirá como coreografo. El equipo creativo planeó "mantenerse fiel al guión y la música original, pero re-imaginando visualmente la historia". Los ensayos comenzaron el 19 de enero de 2016 y las filmaciones tuvieron lugar entre el 13 de marzo y el 29 de abril. El 12 de mayo se revelaron las primeras imágenes exclusivas a través de Entertainment Weekly. El 16 de mayo se estrenó el primer trailer y se confirmó el mes de octubre como su fecha de estreno. El 21 de julio estrenó el segundo trailer, mismo día en que se presentó el panel en la Comic-Con de San Diego donde se dio a conocer la fecha oficial de estreno: 20 de octubre de 2016 y además se mostraron los primeros 25 minutos de la película. De esta manera también se confirmó que aunque no es un show en vivo, se muestran escenas con fanáticos interactuando con la película como parte de la misma. Elenco :Artículo principal: Elencos *Laverne Cox - Dr. Frank-N-Furter *Victoria Justice - Janet Weiss *Ryan McCartan - Brad Majors *Reeve Carney - Riff Raff *Christina Milian - Magenta *Annaleigh Ashford - Columbia *Staz Nair - Rocky Horror *Adam Lambert - Eddie *Ben Vereen - Dr. Everett von Scott *Tim Curry - El Criminólogo *Ivy Levan - La acomodadora *Kelly Van der Burg - Betty Hapschatt *Jeff Lillico - Ralph Hapschatt *Sal Piro - Fotógrafo de la boda *Jayne Eastwood - Ama de llaves *''Transilvanos'' - Jeff Mortensen, Christina de la Cruz, Lisa Auguste, Justin Lopes, Shane Simpson, Esie Mensah, Zachary Burke, Megan Lawson, Wesley Tang, Tatiana Parker, Zachary Gibson, Jasmyn Fyffe, Tyler Evan Webb, Louise Hradsky, Dominique Kelley, Jillian Meyers, Sagine Sémajuste, Jasmine Renée Thomas, Antonette Rudder, Anthony Grant Lake, Teya Wild y Jerry A. Ziler Equipo técnico *'Dirección y Coreografía' - Kenny Ortega *'Producción' - Lou Adler, Gail Berman, John Ryan y Kenny Ortega *'Guión original' - Richard O’Brien y Jim Sharman *'Música original' - Richard O’Brien y Richard Hartley *'Cinematografía' - Luc Montpellier *'Edición' - Don Brochu *'Casting' - Eric Dawson, Stephanie Gorin, Carol Kritzer y Robert J. Ulrich *'Diseño de producción' - Peter Cosco *'Dirección de arte' - Michaela Cheyne *'Diseño de vestuario' - William Ivey Long *'Departamento de maquillaje' - Andrea Brown, Debra Johnson, Paonessa Joseph, Olga Kirnos, Marie Nardella, Erin Pidgeon, Deja Marie Smith, Jeanette Stawiarski, Samantha Terry, Julia Valente, Chris Vaughan, Monik Walmsley y Rikki Zucker *'Manejo de producción' - Rachel Korman y Mary Pantelidis *'Director asistente' - Ani Baravyan y Helga Rossi *'Departamento de arte' - Kirk Cheney, Jason Clarke, Jonathan Graham, Erin Leslie, Diette MacDonald, Deniz Rakhmanova, Jacques Raphoz, Robert Shipman, Jessica Stein, Michael Vanderteems y Lucas J. Wareing *'Departamento de sonido' - Tara Blume, Emilie Corpuz, David E. Fluhr, Evan Gillman, Michael S. Head, Kyle O'Neal, Colin Rogers, Alexander Turner, Ryan Wassil, Ben Wilkins y Kelly Wright *'Efectos especiales' - Mark Lawton y Stephen Van Allen *'Efectos visuales' - Matt Drake, Geoff DuQuette, Eddie Englander, Marc Mason y Michael Plotnikov *'Dobles' - Eric Bryson, Sharon Canovas, Graeme Guthrie, Louise Hradsky, Duncan McLeod, Tally Rodin y Robert C. Shannon *'Departamento de cámara' - Lauren Carson, Christopher Chung, Dennis Daigle, Wendy Greenwood, John Harbic, Rudolf Mammitzsch, Mark McNally, Bill McShane, John Medland, Mike Mulholland, Chris Paré, Brent Robinson, Alan Ruth, Robert C. Shannon, Tyler Shoemaker, Patrick Spaven, Davida Tkach y Michael Swain *'Departamento de casting' - Alex Newman, Kate Reed y Brendan Wilcocks *'Departamento de vestuario' - Bev Ball, Tanya Batanau-Chuiko, Natalie Bronfman, Karen Eppstadt, Maria Fermo, Ritta Koleva, Messina Salter, Paul Spadone, Bonnie Sutherland y Elle Wells *'Departamento editorial' - Wes Irwin, Stephen Spilker y Clinton Steeds *'Gestión de locación' - Jared Burton y Jeffery Pong *'Departamento de música' - Mark Graham, Sally Stevens y Joe Zimmerman *'Departamento de transporte' - Ritchie Miazek *'Otro equipo' - Truman Alfaro, Casey Companion, Mara Corless, Katie Coughlin, Kris Gordon, Diane Higgins, Sean Leckie, Angela Mastronardi, Jeff Mortensen, Yvonne Powrie, Darren Richardson, Tony Testa, Rob Versluis, Craig Wood y Roxanne Wright Soundtrack El álbum de 2016 incluye 20 canciones lo que lo convierte en el segundo álbum en tener todas las canciones originales (después del revival de Broadway) y fue lanzado el 21 de octubre de 2016. #Science Fiction / Double Feature - Ivy Levan #Dammit Janet - Ryan McCartan & Victoria Justice #Over at the Frankenstein Place - Victoria Justice, Ryan McCartan & Reeve Carney #The Time Warp - Reeve Carney, Christina Milian, Tim Curry & Annaleigh Ashford #Sweet Transvestite - Laverne Cox & Ryan McCartan #Sword of Damocles - Staz Nair #I Can Make You a Man - Laverne Cox #Hot Patootie (Bless My Soul) What Ever Happened to Saturday Night - Adam Lambert #I Can Make You a Man (Reprise) - Laverne Cox #Toucha, Toucha, Toucha, Touch Me - Victoria Justice #Once in a While - Ryan McCartan #Eddie - Ben Vereen #Planet Schmanet Janet - Laverne Cox #Planet Hot Dog - Laverne Cox, Ryan McCartan, Ben Vereen & Victoria Justice #Rose Tint My World - Annaleigh Ashford, Staz Nair, Ryan McCartan & Victoria Justice #Don't Dream It - Laverne Cox, Tim Curry, Ben Vereen, Ryan McCartan & Victoria Justice #Wild and Untamed Thing -Laverne Cox & Reeve Carney #I'm Going Home - Laverne Cox #Super Heroes - Ryan McCartan, Victoria Justice & Tim Curry #Science Fiction / Double Feature (Reprise) - Adam Lambert & Ivy Levan Trivia *Tim Curry es el único miembro del elenco original de la película de 1975 en aparecer en el remake. Curry también es parte del elenco de la obra original de 1973, la primera producción en Estados Unidos en 1974 y la producción de Broadway en 1975. **Es la segunda vez que un miembro original aparece como El Criminólogo (o El Narrador). El primero fue Richard O'Brien en numerosas producciones en Reino Unido. La más notoria fue su participación en la grabación de una producción en 2015 que se transmitió en cines. Crítica La película recibió reseñas variadas, aunque la atención se centró en Laverne Cox. La mayoría de los críticos expresaron que la producción hubiera sido mejor si estuviera en vivo como originalmente se pensaba, elevando las dudas de si la decisión de FOX fue hecha después de la mala recepción que tuvo "Grease: Live". En Rotten Tomatoes, cuenta con un 29% basado en 34 reseñas, el consenso dice "La interpretación de Frank N. Furter por Laverne Cox hace un buen esfuerzo de trabajo, pero los demás no ayudan a esta reimaginación con suficiente energía, creatividad como para hacer de esta película algo que valga la pena ver". En Metacritic, la película cuenta con un 55 de 100 basada en 23 críticas. Categoría:Producciones de The Rocky Horror Show Categoría:Producciones de los 2010